The Real Love In Us!
by SomethingToDanceFor
Summary: Do They Love Each Other? Is It Their Time?  Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up Or Any Characters! DeCe and Reuce Story
1. Secrets!

**The Real Love In Us! **

* * *

><p>Text from Rocky: Hey CeCe!<p>

Text from CeCe's Cell: Hey Rocky. What's up?

Text from Rocky: I like This Guy… We Are Best Friends with Him and Well He's Deuce!

Text from CeCe's Cell: Oh Wow that's Cool I Think He likes you Too.

Text from Rocky: You Think So!

Text from CeCe's Cell: I Know So!

Text from Rocky: I Should Call Him.

Text from CeCe's Cell: No Wait Let Me Call You First.

Text from Rocky: Kk

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later *Calls*<strong>

Rocky: Hey CeCe Again

Deuce (On CeCe's Cell): Hi Rocky!

Rocky: Deuce.. Put CeCe on the Phone She Said She Would Call Me.

Deuce: No I Said That….

Rocky: WHAT? You Saw My True Feelings?

Deuce: Yup….. Kind Of.

Rocky: And When You Said You Liked Me Was That True..?

Deuce: Yeah… It Really Is And Now That You Know I Was Hoping We Could Be Together… What Do You Say Rocky Boo?

Rocky: *Thinking: Ooh He Already Has A Nickname for Me!* Sure… But Don't You Have Dina?

Deuce: I Never Really Liked Her. So I'll break the News Later in Person.

Rocky: Ok! But Deucey Bear Delete All of the Texts We Sent To Each other Though I Don't Want CeCe to Know *Giggles*

Deuce: Ok *Whispers: I Love You*

Rocky: *Whispers: I Love You Too Deuce* But How Did You Get CeCe's Cell

Deuce: She Left It At The Studio, I Came By Looking For You, So I Picked It Up.

Rocky: Ok But Don't Mention This To Anyone Else Yet Lets Wait Until Tomorrow Okay!

Deuce: Okay Rocky :)


	2. Here Comes CeCe

CeCe see's some strange messages on her phone. "I Love You... From Deuce To ROCKY!" CeCe Quickly calls and is on 3 way.

~On Phone~

CeCe: What's going on with you two?

Deuce: Um Urr Nothing.

Rocky: Yeah we are just best buds.. hehe.

CeCe: Oh Yeah?

Rocky: Yeah...

Deuce: Yup?

CeCe: Oh really.. You think that I Don't know?

Rocky: Don't know what?

CeCe: That You two are so weird...

CeCe Lies because she didn't want to sound jealous

Deuce: Oh we are the weird ones

Rocky: At least we don't have triple detentions in a week.

CeCe: *Scoffs* Well.. I'm a rebel unlike you

Deuce: I have something to say... Me and Rocky date...

CeCe: Aww I knew it...

Rocky: Deuce, How could you? *Hangs Up*

Deuce: I gotta go can you please tell Rocky I'm sorry?

CeCe: Kay I Guess...

*They Both Hang Up"

****"What have I done?" CeCe Asks herself.


	3. Face It Up

CeCe and Rocky go to Crustys Pizza that day after school, Rocky is happy until she sees Deuce. "Why does he have to work here? Gosh" Rocky exclaims. "Oh I forgot to tell you!" CeCe says excited. "Tell me what, that you have a new pimple?" "I don' have a-... never mind and no I was going to tell you that Deuce said sorry... I would forgive him and so should you" CeCe says relieved. "Um, okay I can do that but! We must break up..." Rocky says lightly.

Rocky didn't want to break up with Deuce but she did what she had to do. Rocky walks up to Deuce to tell him in person, she was really nervous because Deuce was her first real boyfriend.

"Hey Deuce." Rocky says sighing. "Hey Rocky... Don't hit me!" Deuce backs away. "I am not going to hit you... I don't want to hurt you but I have something to tell you Deucie..." Rocky says while looking down to her feet."What do you have to tell me" Deuce says stepping closer to Rocky. "I'm breaking up with you... I'm sorry... I didn't want to but I had to... my heart told me too" Rocky backs away. "CeCe isn't your heart you always listen to her but I didn't mean to tell her! I thought you would. Go be her date or whatever!" Deuce runs out of Crustys as Rocky walks slowly to CeCe

CeCe's POV

I knew that this was all my fault hmmmmmm I'll just forget that!

Ooh Double Pegasus *sings in head*

I like pork chops...and brownies... and food...and oooh nail polish eeep! Must resist pizza!

*Rocky Shakes CeCe*

"CeCe, what are you doing?" Rocky asks. "Dreaming of someone" CeCe says lovey dovey

"She loves Deuce... OMG" Rocky Thinks to herself.


End file.
